


Stargazers

by SaraJaye



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Romance, Promises, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar makes a promise to Andre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subarukun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/gifts).



"Oscar?"

"Yes, Andre?" She turned her head to face her best friend, who lay on his back opposite her. It was a cool, clear night without a single cloud in the sky. You could see all the way to Paris if you were looking from a high enough vantage point.

But for two young children, all they could see was every star, shining brightly, and that was fine.

"Do you ever think about what's going to happen to us in ten years?" Andre asked. "Do you think you'll be in the Royal Guard, or will you ever get married?" Oscar raised an eyebrow.

"Married? Andre, we're ten years old! Why are you talking about such silly things right now?"

"I'm just curious, I guess." He sat up, stretching his arms. "Maybe I just wonder if we'll still be best friends in ten years...your father's got all these plans for you, and I don't know if I fit in."

"Hey..." Oscar sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'll always be best friends, silly. I don't care what my father wants me to do, I won't do it unless you can be there with me!" Andre smiled, leaning his cheek against her shoulder and sighing with relief.

"I guess that's all I wanted to know. Thanks, Oscar."

She smiled.

"Any time, my friend."

The stars twinkled brightly above them, and she hoped that her assertion would be the truth. She didn't want to imagine a future without the best friend she'd ever had.


End file.
